


Ten Reason Falling in Love on the First Sight is Impossible (but I confess to you anyway)

by WINDJournal



Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Creepy valentine present, Do not copy my work anywhere else, M/M, RPF, Valentine Day, real person fiction - Freeform, stalker?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: In the valentine day it is normal for an actor or actress to receive chocolate or gifts from their fans. It is rarely sent directly to the said actor’s home though. Not without manager’s help. On the (western) valentine day, Zheng Fanxing got an interesting gift.
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fan Xing, Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī (background), Zheng Fanxing & his little sister, 郭丞/郑繁星
Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587418
Kudos: 31





	Ten Reason Falling in Love on the First Sight is Impossible (but I confess to you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine day everyone XD
> 
> I updated this fic in the middle of the night, so sorry if I missed something but I will repair it later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actors in this story.
> 
> Zheng Fanxing is the actor of Lan Sizhui  
> Guo Cheng is the actor of Lan Jingyi

Zheng Fanxing who had went home to stay with his mom and little sister because of the prolonged break the last few days start to miss his co-actors and full schedule. These days his daily activity consist of eating, watching news, binge watching ancient Chinese drama, and enjoy his time lazing around in the apartment like a cat. He clearly long to have activity out of the house but any activity out of the house is not recommended right now. So he is just trying to survive the boredom.

Actually having a break and nice family time is very much welcomed by Zheng Fanxing, but he missed hanging out with his friend on a free time like this. Especially a certain ex-co-star in his past work. That certain someone who like spicy food and Sichuan style dishes. The same guy that had been haunting Fanxing’s dream these last few days and some of his waking time as well.

Zheng Fanxing had been binge re-watching untamed behind the scenes and some episodes of the movie itself. Watching his interviews with the other casts make him feel happier and refreshes a lot. He even wonders what will the characters do if they got a lot of idle time like he is now? Sizhui probably going to training more with Jingyi... Unlike him who cannot meet the Jingyi here. *Sigh*

He had been trying to contact Guo Cheng times already but that guy is unreachable since a few days ago. The last thing he said is only that he is busy preparing something for his grandma. *Another sigh* Guo Cheng's grandma is truly blessed to have a grandson like him.

 _'Should I buy something for my mother as well? But wandering around for no particular target is not recommended right now. Should I make mini cakes or something?'_ Zheng Fanxing look around but find no sign of his mother.

"Mom"

"She is out to buy groceries. She refuse to take any of us out to make the shopping faster. You had offered to go yesterday but mom said you don't know which item is which and the price, remember?"

"Ugh yeah. Right."

“Hey big bro, are you not hanging out with your boyfriend today?”

Zheng Fanxing little sister does not even need to say the name of the male she is talking about but he already know who the guy is.

“He is not my boyfriend, lil brat! We are just friend. Platonic friends.”

“Yeah, sure.”

There is something in her tone that make Fanxing sure it is a mock, an insult. However before he retaliate the teenage girl, their house bell ring.

Ding! Dong!

“Yes? Who is it?”

No answer.

“Hello?”

No answer.

When Zheng Fanxing look at the door from the peephole, he can only see someone turning at the corner to the long corridor where the lift is. The only part he could see is a black trousers of someone and dark jacket they wear. Probably navy blue or black or maybe dark green; all he can be sure of is: it is dark colour. He can’t even be sure if it is a woman or man.

“Hey!” Fanxing open the door of his house and run out to chase that person.

No luck in identifying that person. All he can see when he arrived at the lift is it is going down.

With hope that if he is hurry he can chase the lift with another lift next to it. Fanxing quickly swipe his card and push the lobby button.

When he arrive at the lobby there is no one with dark jacket and black trousers though. No one. Not at the sofa in the waiting area, not the receptionist desk not at the security desk. No one.

Overcome with his curiousity, he approaches the security desk.

“Excuse me mister, is there anyone saying they are going to deliver a package at 27/D just now?”

“Um… you are the resident of the unit?”

“Yes.” Fanxing show him his card.

“Oh. Yes” the man then turn his log book that had detail of all delivery people that get into that building. “Here it is. That guy said he is from FeedEx.” (Let’s not breaching a copyright name)

“Really?”

“Well, he got the package and your full address and a nametag that looks legit from FeedEx.”

“Oh. Well, thankyou.”

Just as Zheng Fanxing turn to the elevator, there is a blur of dark jacket and black trousers run to the back door of the apartment. This time he see it as clear as daylight, that someone wear a dark hat as well. That person is quite tall so it is probably a guy. Of course there are also some tall girls in the country but somehow Fanxing is about a hundred percent sure that is a guy.

“Hey, wait!”

He rush to the back door to chase that guy.

Once again he lost that guy though. When he open the back door, the guy is already nowhere in his sight.

“Heavens… why is he disappear so fast? Is he a demon or ghost? Ugh!”

The only clue left is the package that guy supposed to send for Fanxing. He did left that square of something in order to chase the sender.

When Fanxing back at the house the box is already disappear.

“Where…

His little sister had put the box on their living room and opening it.

“Hey, that thing is mine.”

“Really?” When she open the box, she went silent.

“What? Let me see.”

The box has two box. One bigger and one smaller. The bigger one has two bunny white chocolate on it and the smaller one had a stack of cards in it. Now that Fanxing pay more attention to it, the bunny chocolate has a line of blue on its forehead, just like a Lan forehead ribbon. Adorable.

“Wow, is that a Lan bunny?”

“Mn.”

“Who had given you such an adorable gift?”

“I don’t know. No names on it.”

“What about that smaller box?”

“There are a lot of cards in it.”

Zheng Fanxing put the box down sit at the couch. Then he start to read the cards.

Each cards start with [

It ends with ]

[People who love to read classic literature such as Romeo and Juliet or Cowherd and cloud weaving fairy surely know about love on the first sight. Is there really such a thing as love on the first sight?]

[Some people said it is an absolute utter lie. There is no love on the first sight. There is only lust on the first sight]

[Some hopeless romantic said it is a real phenomenon.]

[I can tell you ten reason why falling in love on the first sight is not real:

  1. Love cannot base on just sight.]



[2. It is shallow.]

[3. It shows how bad you objectify someone else]

[4. We don’t have time to test character.]

[5. We get caught up in feelings.]

[6. We have a false euphoria.]

[7. We overlook potential problems.]

[8. We neglect a solid foundation of friendship.]

[9. It could easily turn into a toxic relationship]

[10. People who said they have experienced the thing might just ignoring reality or flat out lying about it.]

[Despite all those facts, I still falling in love with you on the first sight and confess to you now.]

[Maybe not exactly love, but I think you are so cute and adorable.]

[As I get to know you better, I also like you more and more. I love all of you. Everything about you is lovely. Your eyes, your smile, your lips, your mole, your slim fingers and more importantly your personality.]

[You are not only adorable, but also shy, caring and a nice boy even if you are quite naughty and love to bully as well sometimes.]

[Zheng Fanxing, I LOVE YOU!]

“Is it any good?” Fanxing’s little sister ask him and startled him back to reality.

“Huh? What?”

“The card of course. It is a confession letter, right?”

“Wha- N-no. No, it is not.”

“Really? Why are you so red then?”

“ME? No! It is just your imagination.”

Then Fanxing take the boxes and run into his room.

After putting the box on the desk, he take his mobile phone and dialling Guo Cheng’s number. Why is he thinking about Mr Guo? Who knows, it is just his instinct.

“Come on Guo Cheng, pick up the phone!”

[The number you are calling is busy or out of service area. Please try again in a few minutes]

“What the… Do you want to run away now that I have figure out it is you?”

“Hey, lil’ sis…

“What?” she answer curtly.

“Are you working together with Guo Cheng to prank me?”

“Huuuuh? What are you talking about? Are you delusional? Why are you thinking it is brother Cheng anyway? Are you thinking about him all the time? Why do you accuse me then? Isn’t it just your personal sentiment to me? You know I am here in the house all the time when you are the one running around out there.”

“N-no. I am not. I… err… you are right. I shouldn’t accuse you like that. Sorry. ”

That doesn’t help then the clue just ended with the box with sweet treats and no less sweet letter even if it is quite creepy.

“It is creepy though how could he or she describe so much about me?”

.

.

.

“Wait, you said I am running around out there? Didn’t you say you are here all the time? How do you know I am running around out there then?”

“Um… just guessing? You look annoyed and stressed back then.”

‘Huh? Should I just believe that she is not involved at all? No way... Am I just supposed to believe that a stranger had fallen in love with me just like that?!’


End file.
